User talk:Sonasaurus/Archive 4
AAO RP trrrippllee title spam llololol Teh RP(yes I do have to have my own section even though I could easily post in the section above) Mind if I use Gentry Team, or at the very least Spartan-113.--Den fryktedehodet 14:23, June 23, 2010 (UTC) To further overwhelm you and flood your talkpage, I'll ask if I can use either White Team or Lotus Team. I'd personally prefer to use White, since I need to expand them and Lotus already have a story including them, but if Lotus fit the RP's story better, that'll suffice. And if I can't use either I actually have a plan C to introduce a marine character to use instead :P AAO Rp I accept, i won't post right at the start, i need to develop good characters for itEcho 1125 16:22, June 23, 2010 (UTC) I also accept. I would like to make some actual Humans and would like to use an older James Perez sans the ONI Colonel upgrade.--"History is written by the victor.History is filled with liars. 16:42, June 23, 2010 (UTC) AAO RP! You didn't answer my question... Re:Re: Ahem I just want to Beggs to take down that uncalledfor comment on my political views. I'm no Nazi. - Echoes are all you hear... 17:08, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Greetings, from a foreign land I've signed up for the RP, but I'll have to warn you that I probs can't post for a while, or at least until a return home. --''SPARTAN-G023'' ''Viae Cohors Gamma Sparti'' 16:00, June 26, 2010 (UTC) RE: Frigate The RP Hi. I'd like to sign up for the RP. It sounds really good. Thanks Xbox360loligan 17:32, June 27, 2010 (UTC) Kingfisher Team Could I put an S-II in my Kingfisher team thing? (not for the RP exactly) As in you know how Jorge-052 is in Noble? kinda-like that-- Analysis Can I join Ummmmmm. I'm kinda new and want to join the Against All Odds RP but i dot got any articles up yet is that okay can i still join?Chen-179 19:44, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Chen-179 About the quote.... Against All Odds I wanted to see if I could be part of it my four people Spartan-XChris-1490, Spartan-XBlake-1790, Elite-Corbett Yihdoree, and Elite-Janus Yihdoree. A bit. :P Umm could you refresh me? lolz-- AAO RP Re:AAO RP Editing photos Just wondering, but do you gave paint.net on your computer? If so, then can you please help me get Halo text onto an image? --''SPARTAN-G023'' ''Viae Cohors Gamma Sparti'' 23:38, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Um... Uhhhhhh........ yeah I am kinda confused whats going on in the storyline? I thought that rebels had found Beta-4 (correct me if im wrong), I will edit my post Chen-179 00:15, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Game cover You think you could put the Halo-text Halo: Marine Tales on the frontside of the cover of this image, as well as the text : Marine Tales after the "Halo" on the side of the cover: Thanks. --''SPARTAN-G023'' ''Viae Cohors Gamma Sparti'' 02:26, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Re: Reminder Does Beta-14 have any UNSC outposts yet, by the by, don't take down my post im not done yet k? Can I mention SPARTAN-116, btw are the troops just waiting for orders and assigments, so how can i incorperate the storyline in my post? Chen-179 12:56, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Cover art Thanks bro, it's pretty damm epic! ^_^ --''SPARTAN-G023'' ''Viae Cohors Gamma Sparti'' 22:42, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Fireteam name Hmmmmmmmmm......... can I take Fireteam Tango,71? Thanks Chen-179 20:19, July 10, 2010 (UTC) Storyline Are there enemy contacts yet? I gonna say there are then, if not change accordingly Elite Names Thanks, Aeolus-class Frigate There are enemy contacts right, from the other posts I see that Innies are attacking AAO? Can i join AAO? Shivly RP: AAO May I join your roleplay: Against All Odds? Thanks.SPARTAN-B164 22:58, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Templates AAO Can I join? I haven't received a message lately except something about sockpuppeting and that you would allow it. Is that a yes?Rollersox 00:53, July 18, 2010 (UTC)